The Cure
by Reya Dawn
Summary: Di Gata Defenders When a defender is poisoned, Adam offers to go find the one who can cure them. However with Adam and Kara no where to be found, Mel has to make a drastic decision if she wants the cure Nazmul offers her.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! I'm Miyu, also known as Reya. This is my first Di gata Fanfiction, The Cure. I hope you guys like it and don't forget to review! Flames will be used in my barbeque...

---

Disclaimer: The Di Gata Defenders are property of Greg Collinson and Nelvana Unlimited. Not me.

---

Chapter One

---

The eerie silence sent shivers up Kali's back as she made her way towards Nazmul's chambers. Stepping through the door she began changing shapes, a nervous habit of hers. She changed from the image of an innocent little girl to that of the deceased defender Rayald while she scanned the room for her lord.

"Kali. Come outside when you have settled on an identity," nazmul called from his balcony.

Morphing back into her own reptilian like form made her way towards her master. She bowed her head as he turned to look at her, "My lord. What may I do for you?"

"Kali. I have a special assignment for you. I have found a way to release the megalith. However, to do so I need the wizard girl. I am sure you are familiar with her?"

Kali nodded, remembering her failure to destroy the Nexus, "You wish for me to sieze her?"

"No. I need her to come to me of her own free will. However, a little persuassion won't hurt," He held up a tiny vial of green liquid, "Do you have any idea what this is?"

"No my lord.

"It is the poison of the rare Yinto spider. The amount in this vial will leave a gown man dead within a week if the antidote is not given. And I have the only cure. My spies have brought me some interesting news. The young wizard has had growing feelings for a thief boy traveling with them. If you poison him she will do anything to save him."

"Then you wish for me to poison the boy?"

Nazmul nodded, handing the vial to Kali and going inside, "One more thing kali. Do not mention any of this to Brakus."

kali raised an eyebrow, "My lord?"

"You do not need to know why Kali. Report to me once you have completed your task. You are dismissed."

Kali bowed her head before morphing into a bird and soaring away.

Nazmul watched her leave, "Soon you will be free my guardian. and then we will rule all of rados for an eternity!"

---

Short yes. But that's cause it's more of a prolouge than an actual chapter. REVIEW!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two people. Enjoy and don't forget to review. Cause I like reviews...

---

Disclaimer: The Di Gata Defenders are property of Greg Collinson and Nelvana Unlimited. Not me.

---

Chapter Two

---

Kali soared silently in the shape of a raptor over a forested region in the Sumos province. Flinch had reported the defenders and their 'friend' in the area not a day earlier. Still soaring, kali's thoughts drifted towards Nazmul's instructions.

_Do not tell Brakus. _

She knew that relations between Lord nazmul and Brakus had become rocky recently, but had it really gotten to a point where Nazmul had to go behind Brakus's back? No, she thought, it must be something else.

In the corner of her eye she spotted movement. Flying closer she realized it was the defenders. And sure enough there was a boy wearing a thief's cloak sitting on astormer behind the wizard girl. Even from her distance kali could see how close they were.

_They really should hide thier affections for each other, _kali thought to herself. She flew down closer so that she could see the thief's face.

She commited his hair and face to memory for later use. However something clicked in the back of her mind when he smiled at something the wizard said. Suddenly her breath stuck in her throat and she had to land on a branch. she recognized him.

---

**10 years ago. Brakus's safe house. **

A much younger Kali stepped out of the transportation portal, looking around curiously. As a new member of the order she hadn't expected to be promoted from foot soldier to messenger so quickly. She suspected that her special shapeshifting abilities had something to do with it but she wasn't about to complain.

An acolyte led her to a waiting room before going to get Brakus.

Suddenly a small, five year old boy ran into the room laughing madly. Seeing her he ran over a smiled, "Hi! My name's Adam. What's yours?"

Kali looked at him curiously, what was a child doing in the home of Brakus? "My name is Kali."

Adam sat down in the chair next to her, "Kali, that's a nice name." He touched her arm, "Why is your skin green?"

_Who is this kid? _Kali wondered, "My skin is geen because I was born with green skin."

He looked at his own arm, "Why don't I have green skin?"

"Because you're human"

He looked at her curiously, "You're not a human?"

She shook her head, "No. I'm a shapeshifter."

He made a face, "Your lying! Shapeshifters aren't real! Daddy says so!"

She smiled, "Is that so?" She morphed into an exact copy of him. "Am I still lying?" She asked in his voice.

Adam's eyes went huge, "That's so cool!"

She morphed back onto her normal form, "So what are you doing here Adam? Are you supposed to be here?"

He made another face, "No. I'm supposed to be with the acolytes learning about numbers. But I don't want to! I want to learn how to fight!" He jumped out of his chair and kicked the air, "Hyah!"

"ADAM!"

Adam froze and turned towards the door where brakus was standing with two acolytes, "Greetings father."

Brakus turned to the acolytes, "Take him back to his rooms. I will deal with him there. And tell the acolytes in charge of him that they are dismissed from my service."

The acolytes nodded and took Adam out of the room, but not before he ran over and gave kali a hug, "Goodbye miss Kali."

Kali raised her hand in farwell, "Goodbye Adam."

---

Kali watched as the defenders sped away. Now she understood why Lord Nazmul had instructed her to not tell Brakus of his plan. Brakus would have protested against the plan if he had known that his son might die.

Kali shook her head, she couldn't do this. She couldn't poison the little boy who thought that her powers were 'cool', even if he wasn't so little anymore. However she knew that Nazmul would not understand her reason for hesitation, he would think of it as weakness.

Suddenly she had an idea, if she accidently gave one of the wizards other friends the poison the plan would still work and nazmul could not blame her. Now all she had to do was wait until they stopped for the night. She flew after them.

---


	3. Chapter 3

---

Disclaimer: The Di Gata Defenders are property of Greg Collinson and Nelvana Unlimited. Not me.

---

Chapter Three

---

The sun was nearly at the end of its day long journey when the defenders stopped to set up camp.

Seth stood in the middle of the clearing, issuing orders, "Mel, Kara, I want you to stay here and set up camp." The girls nodded as they got off their stormers. "Adam, Erik, could you guys find us something to eat?" Erik nodded as Adam took of his helmet and shot Seth a glare.

"And what are you going to do oh fearless leader?"

"I am going to go get us some firewood. Or do you have a problem with that Oh great Lord Adam?" Seth replied in a mocking tone.

"Nah. I'm okay with it. No need to be rude Seth, I was only asking a question," he picked up his bag and started sorting through it, "Mel, do we have any string?"

" **I'm **the one being rude?" Why I oughta-"

Mel put a hand up to stop him from doing anything rash, "Seth. Stop it. He only bothers you to get a reaction. Just forget about it."

"Ya, sure," He sent an angry glare in Adam's direction, "I just wish I could forget about **him **." Mel watched him leave.

"You know," Adam said walking over to her with a ball of string in his hand, "I really wonder why that guy hates me so much."

Mel looked at him with her 'You have got to be kidding' face.

"Sure I bug him sometimes-"

"All the time is more like it," Erik interrupted.

"But that's no reason for him to snap at me every time I turn around," Adam finished, ignoring Erik's comment.

Mel put a hand on his shoulder, "He's going through a rough time right now Adam. You should apologize to him; show him that you're the better man."

He nodded reluctantly, "Ya, sure. Later. Come one Erik, I'm going to teach you how to catch a fish."

"Fish?" Erik asked following Adam into the woods, "You can catch them? With string?"

Mel watched them leave, "Do you think Adam and Seth will ever get along?"

Kara shrugged, "Maybe one day, But then the realm would cave in on itself and we'd all die."

"That's not funny Kara!"  
---  
"Ok Erik. All you have to do is throw the little hook into the water and wait for the line to tighten, that'll mean you've caught a fish."

Adam and Erik stood on the bank of a slow moving river, both held a sort of makeshift fishing rod made from string and a barb. Erik stood up, swung the string around and threw it into the middle of the river.

"Nice throw," Adam commented, "but try hanging onto the other end of the string next time. Okay?"

"Right. Sorry."

Adam smiled and handed Erik the second fishing rod, "Here. Try again."

Behind them, hidden by the trees stood Kali. In her hand she held a canteen filled with water and the poison, she knew how easy it would be to simply morph into one of the female defenders and offer Adam something to drink but she just couldn't do it. Something was holding her back.

It's that Erik boy, if he took a sip from the canteen first then everything would be ruined. It was clear that the wizard cared for her friends but Kali highly doubted that she would give up her freedom for him. Even if he was dieing, his sister would beat her to it.

She spun around as the sound of someone approaching reached her ears. _Well, _she thought to herself, _this could prove helpful. _

_---_

Seth wiped the sweat of his brow as he looked up at the darkening sky and realized that he should start heading back to camp. However, he didn't get very far.

"Hey Seth! Wait up!"

Seth stopped, put his load of kindling on the ground and waited for Adam to catch up, "what do you want Adam?

Adam stood leaning on a tree, "Uh. I just wanted to say," he took a deep breath, "sorry. I'm sorry for bothering you all the time."

Seth raised an eyebrow, "Go on."

"I never had any really close friends and whenever I see how close Mel and the others are I guess I get sort of jealous. I want to call a truce." He held out his hand, "Friends?"

Seth smiled and shook Adam hand, "Close enough."

Adam looked at Seth for a moment before pulling out his canteen, "Here. You look thirsty."

Seth took a long drink before handing it back, "You know what Adam, I guess I was sort of jealous of you too. You just bounded out of no where and everybody liked you. even after we found out you were a no good thief."

Adam nodded as he watched Seth sit on the ground, "I'm touched. Or at least I would be if I were the real Adam." He stepped back and morphed back into Kali before Seth's eyes.

"FLASH BLAST!"

Kali was thrown backwards as Erik and Adam burst from the undergrowth. "Seth, are you all right?" Adam asked as he tried to lift Seth from the ground.

"Ya. I just feel really weird right now."

Adam ducked, as Erik was thrown into a tree by Kali, "Greetings Adam."

Adam's eyes widened as he recognized the shape shifter, "Kali! What are you doing here?"

"Nazmul's bidding of course. Though now that your friend has been poisoned I might take you back to your father. He's very worried about you."

Adam smirked as his hand closed around his stones, "I highly doubt that. BLACK BOLA!"

Kali was sent flying, as Erik climbed down from the tree, "Your father? What's she talking about Adam?" Adam shrugged as they carried Seth towards their camp.

---

Kara gasped as Erik and Adam carried Seth into the clearing, "What happened?"

"Kali attacked him," Erik answered as he put Seth down, "Mel. Can you find out what's wrong with him?"

Mel knelt next to him and chanted for a moment before standing up quickly, "We have to get him to the Nexus. He's been poisoned."

Kara and Erik nodded as they pulled him onto Erik's stormer. "Adam. You'd better come with us, you can ride Seth's stormer," Mel said, passing him his helmet.

Kali watched as the defenders packed up their sleeping bags and rode off, she turned to her communicator as Nazmul's face appeared, "Mission complete my lord. However complications arouse and Seth was the one to be poisoned."

Nazmul nodded, "That is fine Kali. I will contact you again later." She turned off the communicator.

"I am sorry Adam," She said to herself, "But Brakus must know where you are. If you continue to side with the defenders the Order of Inifnis will label you a traitor." She morphed into a bird and flew off.


	4. Chapter 4

As Seth slowly came to the first thing he realized was that he was on a soft bed, the second thing was that he was sore all over -particularly on his head-, and lastly, that the people around him were talking way too loudly.

"Is he going to be allright?"

"This is Seth we're talking about Kara, he's got a hard head."

"Adam! This really isn't funny!"

"What are you yelling at me for Mel? Erik was the one who dropped him off his  
stormer!"

"I told you it was an accident! He slipped!"

"QUIET!"

The defenders spun around to see Seth sitting up in his bed with an angry look on his face, "How do you guys expect me too sleep if you're yelling your heads off at each other right next to my bed?" They all looked down at their feet as he continued, "Where am I?"

"We took you to the Nexus," Kara explained, jumping onto the foot of the bed, "Kali tricked you into drinking poison so we thought it would be a good idea to take you here since it cured me when I was sick."

Seth nodded, "Good thinking. Thanks." He tried to stand up only to have Adam push him back down. "And just where do you think you're going?" Adam asked.

"We're leaving. I mean the Nexus must have cured me by now so we should get going." Seth stood up again, "Now let's go."

"I'm afraid that you wont be going anywhere for a while my child." Everyone spun around to look at the Nexus Keeper, Namoor as he entered the room, "What do you mean?" Namoor motioned for everyone to follow him, "Come with me."

"I don't understand Namoor. Last time, the Nexus cured Kara. She was better within minutes."

Namoor placed Alnar's stone on it's base before answering Seth, "I'm afraid that the Nexus's healing powers are limited to the common poisons and battle injuries. The poison Kali gave you was from the rare Yinto spider, I have never seen it's poison used before in my life time and the Nexus cannot cure it."

Seth was silent for a moment, "So I'm dying? But I don't feel like I'm dying. Are you sure I'm not cured?"

Mel nodded, "Namoor told us that the even though the Nexus cannot cure you it can stop the poison from spreading."

Seth looked at her blankly.

"In other words, your safe as long as you stay in the Nexus."

_That _Seth inderstood, "I can't stay in the Nexus! We have to find the pure stones and save the Realm! I don't think the Megalith will stop trying to escape just because I got sick! I can't give up my mission!"

"You will not have to give up your mission Seth." It was Alnar who had spoken, "While you were unconscious I spoke with Namoor, Adam and the other defenders, we spy a kind of hope to save you but even I am not sure if it will work."

"What is it?" Seth asked.

Alnar sighed as he brough up a picture of a woman with black hair, brown eyes and a 'sum' sigil marking on her forehead, "There was once a friend of your parents named Milla who could cure any illness or injury mearly by placing her hand over the wound. I was hoping that we could bring her here to save you but namoor tells me that she was destroyed by the Order of Infinis a few years ago."

"Oh ya, she could help me. If she wasn't dead," Seth stated bluntly, earning him an elbow in the ribs from Mel.

Alnar ignored his comment, "However it seems that her daughter, Reya, inherited her healing ability. Your friend Adam tells me that he knows Milla's daughter personally and that she deffinetly has some sort of healing gift."

"So in other words you're going to stay here in the Nexus relaxing while we go and find the healer girl." Erik explained.

Seth nodded, "Okay. Sounds good." He looked up at Alnar, "We do know where she is right?"

Adam stepped forward, "That's where I come in. I'm pretty sure that I know where Reya should be this time of year but I can't take all you guys with me."

"What? Why not?"

Adam shrugged, "Thing is, she's probably at the thieves headquarters right now and if I take Di Gata Defenders even near there you'll be captured and given to the Rougon who will sell you the Order of Infinis and I'll be imprisoned for taking a side. I'm risking my life for you as it is so I'm waiting for a thank you Seth."

"The last time I was nice to you I ended up getting poisoned so you'd better keep on waiting," Seth retaliated glaring at him.

Alnar's hologram stepped between them, "That is enough! Adam, Kara, you should leave as soon as possible."

"Hold it!" Erik yelled, "Where is Kara going, why is she going and why didn't anyone tell me she was going?"

Kara rolled her eyes, "I'm going with Adam to find Reya. I'm only 12 years old, therefor I can go with Adam and people will think I'm his apprentice. No one will ask difficult questions or think I'm a defender because I'm so young. Nobody told you because you'd freak out."

Erik nodded and they ran past him before he could change his mind, "Hey Adam," Adam stopped and turned around, "take care of her okay?"

Adam nodded and gave him a thumbs up, "Don't worry about Kara. I'll take care of her. You just make sure Seth doesn't do anything stupid... like try and follow us."

"Be careful Adam," Mel said to herself as he dissappeared from view with Kara, "Come back to me."


	5. Chapter 5

Nazmul was in his chambers, standing infront of his screens. The only noise in the room was that of the liquid keeping him alive flowing through their tubes. Before him on the screens were three images, one of the wizard girl standing infront of a pool in the Nexus, the other was of the thief and the sigil conduit making thier way to the thieves headquarters.

The final image was being transmitted from a spycrow inside the thieves headquarters. it showed two blond boys sitting at a table eating dinner with a dark haired girl. His eyes however were on the oldest boy. _You proved very hard to find boy. Too think one so powerful could have escaped my grasp for so long. _

A knock on the door broke nazmul's thoughts.

"Enter."

Flinch bowed his head as he hesitantly entered. "My lord. The Altas soldiers of the Yintos army are ready. They await your comand."

Nazmul nodded, "Tell them they are to retrive this boy." He pointed to the elder boy in the screen behind him, "He is currently at the thives hideout in the Sumos province. I will expect him in a dungeon by morning. That is all."

Flinch bowed, "My lord. If I may ask a question."

Nazmul turned to look at Flinch and nodded.

"What purpose will these children have?" Flinch flinched, expecting some sort of blow from Nazmul.

Nazmul only smilled, "When the wizard girl joins my cause we will release the Megalith. However to do this our power must be amplified many times." He pointed again to the boy behind him, "This one boy has enough energy and training to magnify my power by tenfold. He alone will be enough to help my free the megalith."

He paused and stepped closer to Flinch, "Therefor Flinch. I expect him to be taken care of. If anything happens to him someone will pay dearly. Have I made myself clear?"

Flinch nodded, a bead of sweat rolling down the side of his face, "Crystal My Lord."

"Good. You are dismissed. Do not bother me any longer."

Flinch bowed and left.

Nazmul turned back to the screen, this time looking at the image of Adam and Kara who were now walking through the forest. "It's a shame kali didn't poison you like she should have Adam. It would have been so much easier to be rid of you. However it no longer matters. The wizard will be weak now that you are no longer with her. My plan is running along track smoothly now. And no one can stop it now."

The eye of a spycrow behind him glistened as it transmitted it's image to Brakus.

"So it is true then," Brakus muttered to himself, "Nazmul has a plan to release the Megalith behind my back!" He slammed his fist on the table, "That scum! Doesn't he know that he is nothing without me?"

When kali had come to him earlier that day, saying that Nazmul was plotting to have Adam hurt he did not believe her. True he wished Adam dead at times for making an idiot out of him by dissapearing, but the thought that nazmul was plotting against him was preposterous. Or so he believed.

Brakus looked up at the screen again, this time with a smile on his face, "Allright then Nazmul. If you want to play a game with me would better prepare to lose." He turned to the door and summoned an acolyte, "Bring me Rakailla Blackthorn."

The acolyte nodded and returned in a moment with a tall teenage girl, "This better be good Brakus. I was sleeping."

Brakus ignored her, he would make a note to punish her for her attitude later, "I have a task that i think might interest you child."

Her silver-green eyes lit up, "What sort of task my Lord?"

He brought up an image of Adam and kara walking, "I want you to follow them and make sure that Nazmul's agents do not harm them. Report back to me regularily."

She walked up to the screen flicking a strand of wavy brown hair back over her shoulder, "Is that Adam?"

He nodded, "It is. Nazmul has something planned and I want to make sure that Adam has no part in it. I want you to leave immidiately."

She bowed, "I will not fail you My Lord."

"See that you don't."


	6. Chapter 6

I like to call this chapter, 'Why Adam is a horrible babysitter.'

---

Kara hummed quietly to herself as she sat alone in the clearing. Adam had left her there earlier that day saying that he had to pick up a few things before they arrived at their destination. Despite the brave front she put on infront of her brother she was still a twelve year old girl. She jumped up as a dakowolf howled in the distance.

She was about to sit down again when she heard the bushes behind her rustle. "Adam?" She asked quietly, "Is that you?"

"Of course it's me," Adam said emerging from the underbush. "Were you expecting somebody else?"

Kara shook her head, "Nuh uh. I was just-"

"Scared?"

Her face turned red and she looked away, "I wasn't _scared _. Well, not that scared."

He shook his head and tried not to laugh, "Come on kara. Let's keep walking. With any luck we should be there by nightfall."

Kara ran to catch up, "Why are you in such a hurry to get there today?"

"We have to convince Reya to come with us remember?"

She nodded, "Ya. But you keep telling me that we have to be there today. Any special reason?"

"If you must know," he answered after a moment, "Today is my friend's nineteenth birthday. He's raised me ever since I joined the thieves. I haven't seen him in months so I can't wait to see his face when I show up."

"Why haven't you seen him in months?" Kara asked.

"Because after I helped you guys get to Amosyan I've pretty much considered myself a traitor to all thieves."

"Why?"

Adam sighed as he finally realized how annoying a twelve year old girl could be, "Thieves have always prided themselves on being loyal to only themselves. For example, as a whole, the rougon are now almost completely loyal to the order of infinis. It is believed that the worst thing a thief can do is choose a side. When I helped Mel at the monastary I believed that I had chosen a side."

He put up a hand to stop Kara from walking over a cliff and pointed towards a small makeshift town hidden in the trees below. "Welcome to Yindo, the thief's city. It's not much but what can I say. It's the closest thing I have to a home."

Kara looked around, "So how do we get down?"

Adam smiled, "We jump."

'We jump?"

"We jump." He grabbed her hand and jumped off the cliff.

---

"Come on Rick we're going to be late!"

A short blond boy grimaced as his friend pulled him down the street by his scarf, "Geeze Reya. Let go allready! Do you realize what this is doing to my image?"

She let go and flicked her brunette braid over her shoulder, "Oh yes of course. I wouldn't want to ruin your image now would I?" She paused, "Oh wait a minute. What image?"

Rick frowned as she laughed, "Very nice Reya. Now hurry up. We have more important things to do then listen to your stupid jokes."

"Hey look!" She pointed up towards the overlaying cliffhead, "Someone just jumped!"

He groaned and smacked the yin sigil marking on his forehead, "Only one person is that stupid."

"He's back." They said at the same time all thoughts of their previous engagement forgotten.

---

"Adam that really wasn't funny!" Kara yelled as a balck smoke like guardian placed them onto the ground, "What would have happened if whoever's guradian this is didn't see us fall?"

Adam shrugged, "We would have fallen to a quick yet painfull death."

Kara grabbed his arm and flipped him onto the ground behind her, "Don't EVER do that again!"

"Woah. Did you see that? The great and perfect Adam just got flipped by a little girl."

Adam rolled his eyes as he recognized the speaker's voice, "Hello to you too Rick. Hope you enjoyed the show."

Rick laughed as Reya helped Adam to his feet, "Trust me I did. I shall cherise this memory for years to come."

"Oh good. Atoclus caught you.'

Adam turned around and smiled at the black haired girl as she walked towards them, "Ya. Thanks for the lift Naome. I owe you one."

"You owe me plenty Adam." Her green eyes twinkled as she spotted kara, "Who is this? You know I have a friend who could give you a really good price for her, Adam."

Kara's lower lip trembled slightly as she ran over to Adam, "What does she mean by a 'good price' Adam?"

He shot Naome a glare as he gave Kara a hug, "She's a rougon Kara. It's her job to buy and sell people."

"Mostly I just do the selling."

"That's not helping much Naome." Reya said shooting her a glare.

"Whatever Reya. Hey weren't you in a big hurry to be somewhere?"

Rick and Reya looked at each other and froze.

"Uh oh."

"He is going to kill us."

They started running.

"Huh? who?" Kara asked as Adam and Naome ran after them, "What's going on!"


End file.
